A story of love
by Aeiya Mei
Summary: Riku tells the story of how he and Sora fell in love. Awful summary, I know. Rated for language and kissing. Contains Yaoi, Shonen-ai, SoRiku, RikuxSora. Please read and review!


**A/N: Look at all the cheesy-ness! Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! *sob***

Our meeting wasn't the most...ideal for a romantic 'how-we got-together' story. I mean, being 5 years old myself, and he being 4, it was hard to remember, plus we were on a plane, only having met because his mother and he were sat on the same row. Our mothers hit it off straight away, and so did we. Sora was a tiny child; his wide blue eyes took in the entire environment, drinking in everything he could see with wonder. He was happy too, not shy at all, he would grab my hand to pull me closer so we could look through his books while our mothers chatted in the background, after only having met a few minutes ago.

Coincidently, we happened to be staying in the same hotel, much to the delight of our mothers who giggled and cooed at how their little boys could play together and they could dress us up in little winter outfits. Sora and I were oblivious to the scary attention of the women. Instead I just held his tiny hand in my equally tiny one, and wondered after the two women as they strolled through the pathways leading to the door of the hotel, which the streets of London waited, unaware of the chaos the two women were about to create.

As time went on we became closer and closer, we were best friends in every sense of the word. I watched over him, always being there to make sure that cute smile stayed as bright as ever, and Sora kept me occupied, not allowing me to sit alone like I used to. And I loved it. Sora was a breath of fresh air, completely unlike the other people in the neighbourhood that I had grew up in. Luckily I was going to move, as my mother wanted a new start after leaving dad. All we had to do was find a house.

When the week came to a close and we were back home in the airport, I remember how Sora clutched onto my jumper with his tiny fists, and when we had to part ways he help on tighter and told his mum that he wasn't going without me. After explaining to him that she couldn't just take me back to their house he started crying. It broke my heart to see him like that, all I could do was put my arms around him and try to coax his tears to stop falling. He sobbed into my jumper, leaving dark stains and I could feel tears pricking at my own eyes. But I couldn't cry; I had to stay strong for Sora, so I just held him tighter until the sobs died down.

He asked if we could still play together, and our mothers agreed straight away. Telling us that we only lived a short trip on a boat away, Sora and his family lived on the island that was off the mainland where I lived.

As the years passed we grew ever closer, and when I was 8 years old, Sora being 7 years, mum and I moved over to the island, to a house only a couple of streets away from Sora's. Both of us were so happy, we spent nearly every waking hour together, plus sleeping together when we could. Every day was a new adventure to me, we did things that we had done before, but it still held the same amount of enjoyment and wonder as the first time, Sora just had the ability to do that. I could easily follow him anywhere, and back again. Sora's mum, Aeris, had given birth to twins, a year after we had met, named Roxas and Ventus, both had blue eyes and blonde hair, looking like their older brother Cloud, who was older then Sora by 3 years, and was with Sora's dad when Sora and Aeris had gone on holiday. Sora's dad was really nice, and he took us out to fish on the boat, and to a tiny island that was close to the main island, it was called Play Island, and generations of kids played here, even going as far to build a huge tree house that dominated a lot of the island.

So, Sora and I were inseparable. And it was inevitable really that I would eventually have some feelings for him that were a bit more then purely friendship related. It started when I was 12, and Sora 11. I can't really say when I started falling, but it just fell into place, like I woke up one morning completely in love with my best friend and I hadn't even noticed until I saw his smile and felt a hot pit of... _something_ clenching in my stomach. And then the dreams came. Dreams that woke me up blushing and feeling guilty, like I had done something wrong. It was even worse when Sora slept over at my house, especially since Sora was a cuddly sleeper, I couldn't just tell him that he couldn't share a bed with me after all these years, and I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy having him in my arms.

So, still harbouring my feelings for the brunette, life went on, and we were as happy as ever. That is, until Kairi showed up. She was the mayor's niece, and had come over from the mainland to go to school here. She was beautiful, with her long burgundy hair and bright violet eyes, plus she had the personality to match her looks. She took a shine to Sora and 'followed' him everywhere, and by that I mean she dragged him around school and the island (mostly the mall) while he just smiled and agreed. She was a perfectly nice girl, albeit enthusiastic, but I couldn't help but fell so angry at her all the time, to most everyone we had become a trio of best friends, though looking at the relationship, we only hung out because of our mutual reluctance to stop being with Sora.

As we got older it became the gossip of the school that 'sweetheart' Kairi would date either 'bad-boy' Riku or 'adorable' Sora. And it was suddenly like we had all this pressure on us to do something. Rumour had it that Kairi was going to ask someone out at the nest island party, which would be at the mayor's house, I felt like I had to do something, so I did.

While the party was in full swing, I brought him upstairs and came clean. I told him everything, about being gay, about loving him and about Kairi. That was the moment it all started, and I remember it well.

"...Is that really true Riku?" He had asked, all hesitant and nervous, like _he _was the one that had spilled all his feelings.

I looked up at him, deep into his cerulean orbs and said the words that I have never, and will never regret.

"It's always been you Sor', I love you, I swear I do."

He just stared at me, with wide eyes. And I started panicking, thinking 'oh god I messed everything up, he going to hate me now, why did I open my big mouth-' My thoughts were running so fast I couldn't keep up with them, and I didn't see Sora standing up from the bed we were both sat on and coming closer. It only registered when I felt it. The hot pain on my cheek and my eyes snapped up to see him stood above me, tears streaming down him face and an unreadable emotion in him eyes.

"You bastard!"

Then he threw himself at me and cried into my neck. I had never felt more confused in my entire life, so I did what I did best, I held Sora and tried to protect and shield him from his pain, even though I had no idea what him pain was.

"You should have told me. Sooner. I though you loved her, why didn't you tell me?" He was whispering. I froze and asked him what he said. Silence greeted me, until he lifted his head and looked me right in the face and said plain and clear as day.

"I love you, stupid Riku."

Now what else was I supposed to do? I kissed him. Throwing all my love into that one single kiss was like setting off a fire in my stomach, this amazing, adorable, loving boy in my arms was mine. I marvelled at that while pulling him closer, so he was straddling my legs, and winding my arms tightly around his waist. His hands combed through my sliver locks as we continued. Unfortunately, we were at a party and people would come looking for us if we didn't come back soon. (Also that I would kill anyone who interrupted and saw Sora as the cute blushing mess after the assault on him lips). We leaned out foreheads against each other and once again said the three words were both on our minds.

"I love you."

"Kiss me again?"

I laughed at Sora's cute pout and gave him a gentle peck, before pulling us both up. The brunette squeaked at been picked up, and demanded to be let down, complying to his wished, and giving a little bow in the process (which I got a playful swat over the head for), we made our way back down, hand in hand.

-xxxx-xxxx-xxxx-xxxx-

"So this is what you've been doing all this time?"

My lover's voice made me jump and I quickly shut the laptop lid, though of course Sora had seen it. I rubbed my neck, embarrassed at being caught.

"Aww, don't look like that, its sweet." He kissed me sweetly and straightened back up, wondering back to the living room where our son was learning how to play with blocks.

"Zack wants to play with his daddy, and mummy want daddy to play too." He called; I smirked at the 'mummy' part. Even though Zack was adopted he looks like Sora's son, with blue eyes and spiky hair, and since I was daddy, Sora had to be mummy be default. Zack was the happiest child ever, and often protected 'princess' mummy from 'evil dragon' daddy, who would, after being defeated my 'brave knight' Zack, would turn into a handsome prince come to take mummy's hand in marriage.

I made my way over to the living room where my family was sat on the big fluffy rug near the fire building things, I sat behind Sora and kissed his cheek, watching Zack play with his toys.

If anything in the world could be perfect, I would say it's this. I couldn't ask for anything better then what I have right now. Now maybe we could go back to where it all began. It could be the start of Zack's story now. So I asked Sora:

"How about we go on holiday? To London perhaps?"

END

**A/N: I hope you liked it and please review and check my other stuff out please! Have an awesome Christmas!**


End file.
